Awcrae
Classification Mammal Species Rank Class A- Their military is powerful enough to compete with Class A races, although their influence in the galaxy isn't very strong at the moment. Still, they are well known. Appearance and Biology Awcrae are humanoids with a dark red skin color, sometimes almost black. Their foreheads are boney with three spikes protruding along the hairline. They have black hair that is commonly braided or shaved off for males. A spike can be found at the top of each forearm and the back of their heels. They commonly have sharp or rough features with a fierce look. They are very dry and hot to the touch, leading some to believe that they have a severe fever when they're actually perfectly healthy. Their skin is tough and shows their muscles well, even with females. Awcrae are heavier and taller then humans on average, and their females weigh in at around 10 pounds over the average weight of a human male. Lifespan, Birth, and Aging Awcrae rarely live into their old age, considering that a dishonor unless they have as many scars or kills as their age. Awcrae male live to be around 50 on average, although they could live to be around 80 if they didn't live such a rough lifestyle. Awcrae mature quickly, being trained in the ways of combat as young as 12 and entering adulthood when they kill a certain beast while unarmed (I'll explain more about this in an edit). Awcrae usually appear around 10 years older then what they are once they get into their 20's, a lot of that is due to the way they behave and dress. Personality Awcrae are very aggressive, loving combat and there are tournaments where they fight to the death or get prisoners of war to participate as well. Not finishing off an opponent in a real fight is a dishonor, and for them death is preferred rather then being pitied after loosing. Battle wounds are healed naturally rather then trying to heal it. Awcrae can hold a grudge for their entire life, especially circumstances involving war. Awcrae are close knit and fiercely loyal among their tribe but have no problem raiding other races or Awcrae tribes, killing everyone on the opposing tribe besides those not yet old enough to have had a chance at combat. They are sent to a certain location (explained in an edit) that has very harsh living conditions but most of them will survive and possibly get their chance to get revenge on the attacking tribe once they grow old enough. Awcrae chieftains refuse to ever serve under anyone, but some chieftains are willing to join their tribes together in order to fight against other species. While all Awcrae are expected to be a galliant warrior, the women of their tribe rarely leave their home planet to participate in war. They take on the role of protecting their homeland and tribe. Abilities Strengths -Survival of the fittest, leading to almost their entire species being powerful warriors -Able to survive very hot temperatures -Spikes on their body provide for deadly melee attacks Weaknesses -Technology is advanced enough to allow them to travel to other planets but not much more. No energy based weaponry -Fighting amongst themselves -Their economy is horrible -Nobody wants to ally themselves with Awcrae, and Awcrae wouldn't accept it anyways -Horrible swimmers -Can't stand cold temperatures Locations Ghira'kamn, their homeworld. A rocky planet with lots of volcanoes and very little water sources; their single ocean taking up a measly 10% of their landscape. There are some dry grasslands which house their main form of vegetation. Luckily, Awcrae are mostly meat eaters anyways. Awcrae only have control over one planet, but they have tribes landing on nearby planets to wreck havoc and claim the planets as their own. Luckily for other species, their power is divided so they can't wage large scale invasions. If they all joined together then they'd have one of the strongest militaries. Relationships Allies: None Enemies: Anyone they find can be considered an enemy. Miscellaneous (Still to come) Category:Race